


Tutor me?

by Lunar_Pheonix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hints of Plot, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, You summons demons for a tutor?, no beta we die like men, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Pheonix/pseuds/Lunar_Pheonix
Summary: You a broke college student who absolutely cannot fail that one chem class decides the best way to pass is to summon a demon to tutor you. Except you might have summoned the wrong one....Birthday Gift for a frand of mine, Happy Birthday dear :)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Tutor me?

You just needed help with your classes, these damn calculus equations in a science class? Why, can you just plug these numbers into some calculator or something… its just so stupid and you dont understand and if something doesnt change your going to fail this Chem course.

You went into looking for a tutor…. No luck, you're a broke college student who dont got that money, you can barely afford groceries as it is. The college tutor? Yea they suck, it was just another student who is one class ahead of you and barely grasped the subject themselves.

You are fresh outta luck there, so you got desperate, looking for any way to get your grades up and actually learn the shit for fucks sake. You can't afford to fail this class, both literally and financially. Your degree is so close, years of hard work and you might just have to spend a whole extra six months here because of one damn class. After some deep searching, well…. You found a solution. 

It may not be the most typical, or smart way but… well you were assured that everything would be fine. A friend of a friend and some more gave you a book and said that they had positive experiences with it. You were skeptical at first, wary of it but I mean might as well try your on your last leg of trying for this class.

So… summoning a demon…. For a chem tutor. Yup. Great idea. 

You studied the book as well as you could, how to properly summon said demon. So, it is surprisingly simple, like you just need a few commonly found materials and a weirdly drawn chalk circle. Without anywhere else to do this you decided that the middle of the living room would be the best option. 

With everything said and done all you need to do is pour a little bit of water in the middle of the circle and if the book is not a flub then it should work. Okay yup…. Officially gone crazy. 

Grabbing a bottle of water cause you're not sure if tap water would work, chemicals and shit, gotta get that good water. Carefully pulling off the cap and scanning over the summoning circle…. Everything is in place. Just do it!

Pouring the water into the circle watching it create a puddle, you run back as soon as you could. Watching it. 

Nothing happens.

Uhm… did you do something wrong?

Taking a few steps forward to look at it when suddenly the puddle that had been there evaporates very quickly filling the small area with steam. You can't see the floor or the circle anymore through it, but there is a faint glow. You can see.

It's working. Oh shit it's working…..

Taking your hiding spot behind the couch again you peek out watching the display. I might have felt like forever, but the whole thing probably only lasted around 10 seconds. The steam suddenly all rushes to the floor and disappears leaving a tall blonde man. He has horns coming from his head that curved around his skull like a ram's horns would. He had… glasses? Why does a demon need glasses?

“Are you going to keep staring like an idiot or are you going to tell me why I'm here” His voice was smooth and had an annoyed tone to it. His arms crossed and you couldn't help but notice how his short sleeve shirt left his lithe but very defined muscles on display. You looked to his eyes again and they were squinting down at your hidden form. He was able to see that much over the couch… dang he is really tall. There was something about him though that drew you in. Maybe it was because he was a demon, maybe its cause they didnt need to have a demon that fucking attractive.

Suddenly dawning on you that you might need to answer him you stumble over your words.

“I uhm.. well uh I just.. I need… it's a little silly to summon a demon for.. But I-”

“Just spit it out already will you?”

“I need a tutor… and I have payment like the book said I needed” Your voice was a bit weak, unsure what exactly you should act like around a demon.

“A tutor? Really? Haha okay then dear, what language will it be today hm?” His chuckle echoed in the room as his eye turned red, taking a few steps towards you and out of the circle “Now where is that payment you mention”

“Wait… language? No I don't need help with a language” You were confused, you very specifically wanted to summon the Demon of science…. “I need help with Chemistry, not any sort of words”

His eyebrows shot up at that as his face turned to one of both a mix of amusement and annoyance. “Well Pipsqueak you seem to have made a mistake, you see… you summoned the wrong one” 

“What! Wait Your Kuroo right? The Demon of Science?”

“Nope, I'm the demon Speech and Language” and he was smirking, and it shouldn't be that attractive. “My name is Tsukishima Kei” 

Your eyes widen as you go look at the book again that was splayed on the ground, keeping well aware of the presence of the wrong demon who you don't have suitable payment for. Look at the page you went over you did a read over once more and realized… oh shit…. The circle you needed was on the page right AFTER the one you used. Shit… so now what the fuck are you suppose to do?

He must have recognized the panic on your face cause he let out a small sigh and shook his head. “One moment, stay here” 

And then his body kinda vaporized as he stepped back into the circle…. Interesting….

You're not sure at all what he’s doing, why he left and told you to stay. He had intention of coming back though it seemed, that's encouraging. You sigh, putting a palm to your forehead as you close the book once more. Maybe a drink or something would help. Water is the smart choice but ehh, you'll do juice.

Filling your cup you drink the juice down a few gulps. You're surprisingly calm for having messed up a demon summoning. It doesn't take long for him to come back. You don't hear anything, but you can see the faint glow of the circle light up again, not as bright as the first time but still there. When you walk out there you see Tsukkishima, but there's another figure behind him though. Another man, not as tall as the Tsukkishima, but still had such a presence. He had a stronger build, dark hair, and a face that literally could be described as the most attractive thing you have ever seen. His horns only added to him spiraling up into a point and a slight curve.

“Uhm… Tsukkishima, who is this?” You voice questioning as you stared at the second man. He was captivating and you couldn't help but look him up and down. 

“This is the one you failed at summoning, Kuroo Tetsuro, the Demon who CAN help with your studies” Still so condescending sounding, though I guess he has a bit of a reason.

What… 

“oh-OH… uhmmm like I have payment for Kuroo but you Tsukkishima I don't have anything for right now, I can always bring something later and have Kuroo give it to you!” You fumble on your words.

“Do I not get a hello Shortcake?” Oh and his fucking voice? That? How were you expected to concentrate on studying if that was the one who was going to be talking you through it???

“I-uhm… Hello! Im sorry! Just ya know, new situation before… never really talked to demons before today” You scratch the back of your head, looking away as you feel your cheeks redden in embarrassment. 

“Haha, well I will say most who summon those like us have this more…. Organized, never had someone summon the wrong demon before, gotta say that is an interesting first” Kuroo took one singular step forward towards you.

“Im uhh sorry?” 

“No worries Shortcake. Now let's worry about the specific and not fun details later, what do you need from me” His voice turned to one of questioning, seeming to want to get to business.

“I need a chem tutor…. I can't fail this class” and suddenly he was barking out in laughter. Hand on his stomach and hip.

“I'm sorry for laughing, Tsukki here told me but it is quite the funny request”

“Why is it funny?” genuinely curious.

“Those who normally summon us ask for more…. Substantial and magical things dare I say. I can do things a human could never even thing was in the realm of possibility” and somehow the edge of his voice, though you knew what he meant, sent unwanted thoughts into your brain.

“Well…. Sorry I can't afford a good damn tutor” you cross your arms and huff. “I don't want anything fancy okay? I just need to know the material” 

“Well then princess, lead the way to where we are going to be studying” 

\---

It had been a few hours and Tsukkishima had taken residence on your living room chair while Kuroo went over your course material with you. They were surprisingly easy to get comfortable around, especially with Kuroo’s charismatic and charming demeanor. He may look like a dumb jock but damn that man knows his shit…. But I guess he is literally the epitome of knowledge on the subject. Tsukkishima seemed content to just sit there and watch, maybe resting a bit as his eyes did close a few times, though you're not sure if he was asleep or not. Do demons sleep?

Kuroo was also a ridiculously good tutor, explaining everything with clarity, and if you didn't get the first explanation he would use different examples and new ways of going through the process until it did finally click. You guys had gone over 2 chapters at this point, you wouldn't say you were good at anything you had learned so far but you could already tell there was a bit more understanding and it gave you hope that maybe, just maybe this class is passable. That never stopped Tsukkishima from letting out a sardonic remark at you though.

“So I still don't understand Titrations at all…. Like what are they even for? How do I do it? It's all so confusing. Also why? Why do I have to learn to do this with my brain… can't there just be a computer who can do this for me?”

“Titration is a method or process of determining the concentration of a dissolved substance in terms of the smallest amount of reagent of known concentration required to bring about a given effect in reaction with a known volume of the test solution” He tried to explain it to you

You look up at Kuroo blankly. Trying to understand the words he just said, and coming up with zilch.

“Uhm yea that means nothing to me, I don't even know where to begin with trying to understand that description”

“Okay, in more simple terms then. A process used to work out the unknown concentration of a substance. That description is a little short viewed but it will help with starting out” 

Click

“Oh so like…. How much of something is in it?” 

“Yea, sorta.”

He goes into more details, explaining the reagent and the known concentration and it seems to be a little more workable. He tried showing you the formula and how to actually get the numbers and what to do with them, however after that amount of time studying a subject that your brain has refused to understand was making your head hurt a little. You give a quick ‘one second’ putting your head in your hands as you gently rub your temple. Kuroo seems to notice your strain.

“Let's stop for a few minutes Shortcake, can't go learning if your brain gets fried” Gods, the baritone of his voice even after all the talking today makes your head spin a little bit. His voice was a curse and a blessing. It distracted your thoughts away from the material, but made listening to his words all them more enticing.

Nodding slightly you go to get up so you can get a snack. You barely have time to get yourself balanced before a hand on your thigh pushes you to fall back on the couch. 

“You stay here, I'll go get what you need.” Kuroo never removed his hand from your thigh and it was VERY distracting. You were painfully aware of how close he was. Without much more thought you let out a squeak of a ‘yea, sure’. After you told him where to find food and snacks and such he got up and left to grab them. You take a glance up, finding Tsukkishima fiddling with a book that you had laying around.

“Uhm… if I may ask, why are you still here Tsukkishima? You probably have more important tasks than sitting in some college girls apartment” He glances up at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Truly I don't, where I'm from it's not quite as…. Exciting as one might expect. A new scenery is always welcome, even one like this'' His voice didt hold any teasing or annoyed tone which was new.

“What is it like there? Is it actually hell? Or somewhere else?” 

“Haha, no that's some silly tale your kind made up, there is no such thing as hell. Where I'm from doesn't have a description in any human language. Though if I had to put a name to it I'd call it the Void. It just exists and there is no easy way for it to be described” 

“Are there just you demons or any others?” He lips quirk at your question.

“Curious aren't you? There are other beings there, not all are as… stable as us demons though. It's quite the dangerous place for those who don't know how to navigate there and protect themselves” He shifts to face you, ruffling a hand through his hair in the process.

“Like what?” and suddenly his eyes get a small bit thinner. 

“I dont think thats something you want to know Pipsqueak” His voice held an edge you knew not to argue with. 

“O-okay....” looking down to your hands you twiddle your thumbs, unsure how to continue the conversation. Curiosity is still brimming in your mind, but you didn't want to push further into a subject that might upset him. 

You flinch violently when a hand is suddenly on your head ruffling your hair now. Looking up to find Tsukkishima’s lean frame in front of you. You never even heard him move off the chair “Focus on the things you should be learning, and not the things that will never benefit you. Wouldn't want that small head of yours to overload now would we?”

And then that damned smirk was back and teasing you. He chuckled when he saw your annoyed expression. He let his hand grab a strand of your hair and slid it down till the end as he walked away and back to his seat. You froze for a second after realizing what he did.

“Now now Tsukki, teasing her is my job, I'm the tutor” Oh Kuroo was back. You went to turn around and see where he was only to find him leaning over hands on either side of your shoulders resting on the couch. Quickly going back to sitting forward on the couch your cheeks flushed red.

“You cant have all the fun to yourself Kuroo” 

“Hmm I disagree, she didn't even want you here to begin with, it was only meant to be me” Kuroo’s voice was so deep and so close to your ear that your brain was malfunctioning. Mixed with their topic of you, it didn't really help those emotions you were trying to suppress. 

“What, and that makes you think you're all that?” Tsukkishima was annoyed now, unlike Kuroo, you could see his face and he was staring down Kuroo with a glare. 

“Maybe cause I'm the one who’s pulled almost all the reactions from her” Fingers under your chin suddenly drew your vision away from Tsukkishima as they lifted your head upwards to see Kuroo closer than before, hot breath fanning over your lips. A shiver ran down your body as you let out a surprised squeak. “See?”

“Im sure I could pull just as many if not more from her” Tsukkishima’s voice was closer but the finger holding your gaze up never left. Kuroo looked forward again and his hand slid down to your neck, resting there.

“Is that a challenge Tsukki? You know I never back down from those” Kuroo’s voice held excitement. The prospect of it seeming to be the cause.

“Hm I didn't intend that, but if you would like a challenge Id be willing to oblige” Tsukkishima’s voice was still on the teasing scale, but he also had and edge of competitiveness. 

“You’ll lose”

“Somehow I doubt that”

The entire time the two bickered your brain was still trying to catch up with the situation. Hearing them seem to come to an end though and what that end might entail brought your brain to a halting grind.

“Excuse me, but what the actual fuck is happeneing” Your voice spoke up for the first time since they started their exchange. They both glanced down to you, seeming to scan your body. Tsukkishima had moved much closer than you originally thought when your head was able to look forward again. Standing almost between your legs. He leaned down resting one hand near your hip while the other went to rest on your thigh. His face came so close and lips brushed your ear.

“We are settling a debate Pipsqueak, over you it might seem” a gasp left your throat as his words registered. The hand on your thigh squeezing a quick second before loosening. He looked very satisfied when you were able to see his face again, he glanced up to Kuroo. “And Kuroo here is going to lose” 

“You're so cocky” you could feel where his lips would hit before they did, their air from his words caressing the skin. He left small kisses on your neck as your breathing sped up. He moved his mouth to your pulse point and suddenly bit down hard and your hands flew up to grasp at his hair. 

“And you arnt?” Tsukkishima going down to bite the other side of your neck. You had each of your hands on their heads as you try to understand what was happening. Both stayed there for a minute exploring your neck and what spots made you gasp the most, smirking when they found a particularly sensitive spot. Suddenly Kuroo had been resting on your throat tightened and your breath got cut off. On instinct your hands flew to the one restricting your air. 

“This is not the best position, move her so she’s on her knees facing the couch longways” Kuroo told Tsukki detached from your neck.

“And why would I listen to that?” 

“Because you want this fair, no good winning on dirty means” 

Tsukkishima only huffed as Kuroo made his way around the couch, situating you in the position Kuroo had specified. Tsukki kneeling in front of you on the couch as well, his above yours. You feel the cushions dip behind you as Kuroo took his place. 

“Now Shortcake, I think you can figure out what's happening now cant you?” oh and you could. Their intentions became very clear the moment both their lips had touched you. Their touches had been less than innocent, on your throat and thigh. You should have put it together sooner. You are glad to know though that they found some desire in you as you did them. It felt still almost wrong, being attracted to two demons, but that wrongness only went to further arouse you. 

“Answer us Pipsqueak” and suddenly Tsukkishima hand held your chin in a tight grasp, lowering his face to hover over yours.

“Yes…” You whisper out “I figured it out” Tsukkishima smirked at your words, eyes flitting down to your lips.

“Good little slut, not even fighting us” and then he closed the gap. Pressing his lips tightly against yours in a dominating kiss for a few quick seconds, your lips almost chased his as they backed away “Did you want us to do this hm? Want two demons ravishing this body of yours?” 

You tried to turn your head away from him and out of his grasp, but he only growled and tightened his hold. “Oh no no no…. You don't get to hide from me slut. I get to see all those reactions of yours”

“Don't forget about me now” Kuroo’s hand shooed Tsukkishima’s away as he tilted your head to bring you in for another deep kiss. His lasted longer, tongue shooting instantly into your mouth and exploring the cavern. As the kiss went on you felt another pair of hands slip underneath your shorts and underwear cupping your sex and gripping you hip. 

“What a slut…. Already dripping for us” Tsukkishima’s words rolled off his tongue.  
Kuroo detached from you only briefly to say a few quick words before attacking your lips again. “then shall we get this party started?” 

“Id say thats your first good idea” 

With one last bruising press to your lips Kuroo brings his head back and his hands move to your shoulders as he pushes you on to your hands and knees. Once down their Tsukkishima twisted his hand into your hair to keep you in place, while Kuroos hands went to fiddle with the pesky clothes on your body. Only pushing you bottoms and underwear to your knees. Apparently didn't want to deal with the shirt as he tore that off completely. Unstrapping your bra he threw that somewhere in the room. After he was done removing your clothes his hand moved to where Tsukkishimas had been moments ago and slid two fingers up and down the slit, feeling your arousal and wetness. 

“Hm.... already so wet.... You're going to feel so good around my cock” Kuroos words left you feeling even more needy for him, trying to stick your ass out towards him. He only groaned at the sight. His hands moved to undo his own pants and free his cock. You weren't able to see it but you sure felt him when he ran his length along you slit. You hadn't noticed Tsukkishima do the same, and now his cock hangs long and hard right in front of your mouth.

“Open up Pipsqueak, I wanna fuck that throat of yours” Listening to him without a second thought, your tongue going to lick the precum spilling from the tip. His surprised moan from the action turned deep and his hand fisted into your hair so hard that you're sure he pulled a few out. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

Your eyes widened. “No”

“No, what?” 

Your brain searched for what he wanted, until it landed on one single answer. “No Master” 

“Ohh, Master huh? Good choice” His hand kept your head in place now, as he moved until his tip rested on your lips slowly pushing them open and into your mouth. As Tsukkishima inched his way into you, Kuroo spoke up.

“Oh? I think it unfair that little ole Tsukki here gets a name like that and not me. I think I know what I want you to call me though” and then his cock was positioned at your entrance right as Tsukkishima started entering your throat groaning out at the tightness. “I want you to call me Sir”

He then surged forward, and unlike Tsukkishima, he plunged his cock all the way to the hilt in one thrust causing you to cry out and moan around the cock in your mouth. Vibrations from your moan cause Tsukkishima to stutter hand gripping a little tighter before then doing the same and slamming the last few inches at once into your throat. 

Both kept still for a moment, either basking in the tightness or letting you get use to the stretch you didn't know.

“Ohh yea Chibi-chan…. Im gunna fuck you raw like this ya know” and then his hips started pistoning, Tsukkishima started a few seconds later recognizing that grace period had ended. 

Both of them inside of you caused an overload of sensation. Kuroo’s thrusts were fast and hard, while Tsukkishimas were still fast, but much more sharp and coordinated. Your pussy clenched around Kuroo as his cock went in and out of you. You could feel the head of him hit your cervix with every thrust, sending delicious pangs of pleasure pain through you. He stretched you so well.

“Look at you, taking both of our cocks like this…. Moaning like a whore for us” Tsukkishima’s degrading words only left your brain more hazy and you moaned around him. 

Tsukkishima’s cock was long but not as thick as Kuroo’s, so it went far down your throat you couldn't breath out of your mouth as his face fucked you. You learned pretty quickly with a cock like his to use your nose. Tears streamed down your face as he kept going. 

“Ngggggg”You let out a particularly loud moan as Kuroo hit your g spot, and then just kept ramming that one spot clouding your mind over with pleasure. You came only moments after, gods you had never cum that quick. You screamed around Tsukishima's who never even slowed down, kept seeking his pleasure from you. Kuroo groaned as you tightened around him once again, hips still pumping him and out of you at a bruising pace. 

“Yeaa, cum on my cock like that, felt so good.” You already felt overstimulated as the orgasm was never able to fully die down as another one started building. Kuroo’s hand moving to flick your clit you writhed under the touch, body arching to either push back into his cock, or move away from his fingers. 

“Im gunna come in this mouth of your Pipsqueak and I want you to swallow every last drop, understood?” You weren't able to verbally respond, so you did with a moan onto his cock.

Both hands then went to hold your hair as his paced increased and his thrusts became more erratic. He gave a few very hard thrusts and stilled all the way pushed in, cum spilling down your throat as he groaned out, eyes peering down at you. What surprised you though when you looked up at him, instead of the golden eyes you had seen earlier, they were a glowing red. He pulled out of you once he was sure you swallowed all the cum.

Kuroo was nearing his finish as well, when his thrusts also lost their pace and his fingers sped up on your clit. He kept fucking into you so hard you held your outh open in a silent scream, eyes clamped shut. He pushed as deep as he could into you on his last thrust stilling, you could feel the warmth from his cum spreading through you. His hold on your hip grew bruising, and you won't be surprised if there are marks there tomorrow from his grip alone. That alone sent you over the edge a second time, crying out as you felt it wash over you.

“Taking my cum as well as you took my cock, what a good little Chibi-chan”

Once both of you were down from your highs he removed himself from you. You tried to flop down and lay on the couch, thinking they couldn't possibly do more. A hand caught your waist and picked you up off the couch wrapping your legs around them. Their hands gripped you thighs to keep you in place as your hands wrapped around their neck. Prying your eyes open you see Tsukkishima is the one carrying you.

“Oh don't think we are done slut, we have a lot more stamina than a human” and then you felt Tsukkishima’s cock sliding into your abused pussy. Crying out at the stretch. Kuroo’s cock had pressed into your cervix but Tsukkishima was longer than Kuroo and it made you cry out how deep he was in you. You weren't able to fully process the feeling until you felt another cock pressing into your other hole. You hadnt had anal sex in awhile and had not been prepared so the stretch was painful. 

This time though they didnt give you that grace period to adjust, they just immediately went fucking into you. You could feel both of their cocks so deep and almost rubbing the other it felt like. It felt like there was no more space inside of you, like all that was ever there was taken up by them. Tsukkishima positioned you so your legs were instead over his shoulder so he could hit deeper into you somehow, some of your weight now resting on Kuroo. This position also gave Kuroo better access to you and his cock kept going in and out.

Kuroo’s stretch was painful for the first few minutes, but eventually it faded and all that was left was intense pleasure. Kuroo’s hand went from your waist to your lower stomach where he could feel the pumping of the cocks. 

“Oh Chibi-chan I can feel how deep we are inside of you. How full you are of us” His words only seemed to spur him on further as he went back to gripping you and seemed to move faster pumping into you. They watched as their dick slid in and out of you, lust filled eyes watching your every reaction. 

“Tell me who’s fucking you pussy so good slut, tell me” Tsukkishima growled as he sped up his thrusts.

“Ah- ahHH… You.. you Master… you so deep in my pussy it could nngngggg- It could only be you” You cried out to him.

“Dont forget about me again Chibi-chan, that pussy also belongs to me, but so does this tight ass of your” Kuroo’s husky voice was so possessive sounding.

“Yes.. you too Sir… you own my pussy and my aHHHH… and my ass” 

They both groaned at the admission, and kept up the brutal pace they had.

Kuroo was the one who finished first this time, slamming his dick into you so hard that you cried out. His cum spilling into you once again and leaking out around his dick. 

“Yeah, take my cum again… I want you stuffed with cum” His voice lowered as he came, making you shiver. He didn't remove himself though, plugging as much of the cum inside of you as possible as Tsukkishima kept going and rutting himself into you. 

“I want this pussy to drink up my cum as well, take all my demon cum and dont spill a fucking drop” Tsukkishima only lasted a minute longer, pumping his dick into you at a furious pace. He stilled once he came his cum mixing both with yours and Kuroos inside of you. 

Nobody moves for a good few minutes, basking in the afterglow. They stayed inside of you so as to not shock your body too soon. Your brain was in a hazy mess. You could hear faint sounds of talking around you but couldn't register it. You're not sure how long you stayed like that but you did register the fact that they pulled out and whined at the loss.

When you do finally come back to your own mind you find yourself in bed propped between Kuroo’s legs, back to his chest. 

“You back in the land of the living Chibi-chan?” his hand was stroking calming circles onto your thigh, which you noticed was clean…. Hm they must have cleaned it while you were out.

“Mmm, Why are we in my bed? And where's Tsukkishima?” You mumbled letting your head cuddle into his chest. His other hand came up to pet your hair. 

“He just went to get you some water, and grab that snack that I failed to grab” He chuckled, making sure to use a soft voice.

“And do call me Tsukki please, Tsukkishima sounds far too long for somebody I just fucked like that” Tsukkishima walked into the room, holding a few pieces of fruit and a bottle of water. 

They both coaxed you into eating the fruit, albeit slowly, making you take drinks of water in between to keep you hydrated. “You guys aren't leaving now are you? I still need to pass that class” your fuzzy mind grumbled out as you started to fall unconscious.

“No Chibi-chan, we are definitely not leaving, not after that” he left a light kiss on your forehead.

“And I still need to tease you more Pipsqueak, I find that I like your reactions” he placed one on your cheek.

You hummed out your approval as they slipped under the covers with you keep you cuddled up close to both of then as you drifted off into unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole thing with the void..... if you know you know
> 
> and I wuv uuuu, Happy Birthday hope u enjoyed! Stayed up till 6am writing this for you :P


End file.
